Team Werewolf
by Knowledge is a powerful tool
Summary: They were just playing in the park, alone...now why did that beasty thing come and attack for no reason? No pairings Sorry people, discontinued :/
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another new story! ...well, this one have been lying on my mac for a while, I'd forgotten it, actually. Hope you like it though! (And wow, this one actually has a title!)**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I don't own Naruto.**

TEAM WEREWOLF

At the young age of 7, a blonde boy and his two companions were playing in the park. They were all alone, due to different circumstances.

The blonde was an orphan, and hated by more or less the whole village. His name was Naruto.

His female companion was a civilian child, with bright pink hair. She was waiting for her abusive parents. Her name was Sakura.

The last companion was a black-haired boy, being ignored by his family, and overshadowed by his older brother. His name was Sasuke.

The three had met in the park two weeks ago, and had become friends quickly. All three because of their need for attention, affection. Of course, they didn't dare tell their parents.

Sakura's parents were alcoholics, not caring about her the least, though they usually came to pick her up…at midnight. She didn't tell them about Naruto, because she had once seen them blow up only at the mentioning of his name.

Sasuke's parents were the head of the Uchiha clan and his wife. The clan head cared for naught but power, and strength, and hated the blonde boy with a passion, for reasons unspoken. His wife simply followed, caring for her sons, with a tired sort of affection, never once doing anything else than told by her husband.

Naruto was an orphan. His parents were unknown to most, but if they knew, he would not have been treated as bad as he was. His parents were the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, and Aka no shi, ANBU captain. They died in the Kyuubi attack, 7 years ago. Aka no shi by birthing Naruto, and going out to fight.

Yondaime Hokage by sealing the terrible beast into his own son.

Whatever the circumstances, they were now playing at the park. Their movements were free, happy, and so they noticed not the glowing eyes of a predator in the shadows.

Quick as lightning, the predator attacked.

The three children screamed.

The predator stretched its jaws wide, and clamped down on Naruto's shoulder. The young boy tried to get away, but to no avail. The predator held on tight.

Sakura suddenly backed away, and began running. The predator let go of Naruto and bolted after her, jaws snapping together around an arm. Naruto was barely conscious, and Sasuke didn't know what to do.

"Fire style, great fireball jutsu!" He yelled desperately, having formed seals just before, and breathed out. A decently sized fireball shot out and hit the predator, lighting up its frame, showing a huge wolf-creature. It howled in agony, releasing Sakura, and attacking Sasuke.

Sasuke screamed as the predator bit his shoulder as well. "Let go! Let go!" He yelled in fear, his only two friends long gone in blissful unconsciousness, and before he knew it, he had followed their example.

XXX

Naruto blinked blearily as he tried to focus on his surroundings. He suddenly bolted up of the bed he was lying in…wait, bed? The blonde boy turned to see that he had indeed been lying in a bed. Everything was white…hospital?

The door opened, and an old man with red and white robes came in, looking surprised to see Naruto awake.

"Ah, Naruto. How are you feeling?" He asked. Naruto blinked. "Jiji? What am I doing here? Where are Ra-chan and Ke?" He asked urgently. The old man frowned. "You and two other kids were found unconscious with grave injuries two nights ago. Any reason why?" He asked.

Naruto scowled in frustration. "Something attacked us! But where is Ra and Ke!" He exclaimed. The Hokage sighed. "They're in another room. Come, I'll show you." He said, and walked out. The young boy quickly followed, ignoring the fact that he was wearing nothing but a hospital robe.

XXX

"Ra! Ke! You're awake!" Naruto cheered as he saw them looking cautiously around. They instantly relaxed when they heard Naruto's voice, and saw him together with an old man. Sasuke frowned. "Ah, Hokage-sama, right?" He wondered. The old man nodded with a warm smile.

"Indeed. Now, would you care to enlighten me about what happened that night?" He asked. Sakura shivered. "Well, we were playing, and then something attacked Ruto and bit him!" She exclaimed. Naruto nodded. "It hurt a lot, but Ra began running, so it went to bite her too!" He said.

"And then, I did my fireball jutsu on it, but it got angry, and bit me too!" Sasuke explained. The Hokage looked serious. "I see. I am afraid that we know nothing about it. You three had dangerous wounds, and I am afraid they left some scars." He nodded at them.

They looked at each other. Naruto had a large bite mark over his right shoulder, stretching down to the middle of his arm. Sasuke had a similar scar on his left shoulder. Sakura had two scars going across her arm. She frowned, seeing stitches over the scars.

"You were about to loose your arm." The Hokage explained patiently.

Sakura nodded carefully. "Wh-What about our parents? Where are they?" She wondered. The Hokage's face became heavy with sorrow and regret. "Your parents were found dead in a bar yesterday. They didn't come before either." He said.

Sasuke frowned. "What about mine?" He asked. The Hokage looked even more sorrowful. "…Dead. As a matter of fact, your whole clan was killed the night you were attacked." He explained. Sasuke was shocked. "What about Ita-nii!" He exclaimed.

The Hokage looked slightly surprised that Sasuke cared more for his brother than his parents, but left it alone. "I am afraid that he was the one killing them all." He said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I don't care. Where is my Onii-chan?" He demanded.

The Hokage's eyes widened. "…He's gone. He left Konoha, with only one message…" He closed his eyes and gave a paper slip to Sasuke, who read it.

"_Sasuke._

_I have killed them all. I'm sorry, but it was needed._

_I had to leave, as I did not want to be killed myself._

_Stay with your friends. Maybe we'll see each other again. _

_If you want to know the secrets of the clan, go beneath the seventh tatami mat from the right in the Naka shrine. You may take your friends with you._

_I will forever love you and be your Onii-chan. _

_Itachi."_

The black-haired boy was surprised to find tears falling from his eyes, and his two friends giving him a strong hug. "Itachi…I love you too." He whispered, putting the slip in his pocket. The Hokage smiled sadly and retreated out of the room to let the three youngsters bond in peace.

XXX

"That is scandalous! You cannot let a 7 year old boy live on his own!" A frustrated voice could be heard. The Hokage sighed, and looked at his advisor, Koharu. "If Naruto-kun is able to live on his own without even a place to live, then I'm certain Sasuke-kun will be able to live in the Uchiha compound. Besides, he will not be living all alone. His two adopted siblings will stay there as well." He explained tiredly.

The third inhabitant of the office pursed his lips. "Adopted siblings, you say? Who are these?" He asked. The Hokage frowned. "Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura…though they are now known as Uchiha. Something strange have happened, and I fear separating them will cause more damage than they can take." He sighed heavily.

The man, Homura, nodded. "Very well. But what about food?" He asked. The Hokage closed his eyes. "Hatake Kakashi is to buy food for them until they are old enough to do it themselves. He is also ordered to check on them, to ensure everything is alright." He explained, and dismissed the two half-satisfied elders.

With yet another sigh, the old Hokage looked out the window, to the large faces made in stone. "Oh, Minato. It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

XXX

A few days later, the kids had accustomed themselves to live in the huge mansion by themselves. They had explored the place, and found lots of different things for different use. Sasuke now always carried with him a flute he had found, while Sakura carried a book about chakra training and uses, and Naruto had found a very nice violin, unused.

But as time went by, it soon neared full moon. They became restless, annoyed, and found themselves itching to hunt, of all things. Sakura, reading a book she had found, came up with an idea. "Ruto, Ke! I found a jutsu that can be used to delve into ones mindscape! Maybe we can find the reason that we're so restless there?" She asked.

Sasuke came over and looked at the page, where it was lots of info.

The jutsu was quite easy, but dangerous. If one got lost in ones mindscape, one would possibly stay there forever. With the jutsu came another one, to merge mindscapes together, in other words making a mental bond.

Naruto summed up their thoughts in three words. "Let's do it!"

XXX

It was strange, the three kids thought, as they trudged trough a forest landscape with a starry sky. So far, they'd seen nothing, but they had a feeling that something was watching them. It was far from a reassuring feeling, in any case.

Naruto suddenly saw that the forest ended at a giant prison. He frowned, confused. "What's thi-!" He yelped and jumped out of the way from a giant claw. A red furred animal was barely visible behind the bars. "So you have finally come. And with friends too?" A powerful, low voice rumbled.

Naruto gaped. Sasuke trembled with silent fright. Sakura shivered.

"Who…are you?" Naruto asked cautiously. The creature laughed. "You don't know? Boy, I am the Kyuubi no Youko." It said calmly. Naruto's eyes widened. "The Kyuubi? But, how are you here in our mindscape?" He wondered.

The Kyuubi chuckled. "I'm a part of yours. You see, boy, I am sealed in you. You remember the book you read not to long ago, about seals? You have one of those with me inside it." It explained patiently.

Sasuke frowned at the large fox. "How come you're so nice? We were told you were a ravaging beast." He demanded. The fox looked at him with a smirk. "That's what the stories say. I daresay I'm quite civilized, as a matter of fact. And also, you are children. Children are the most precious of all kinds, though not all humans seem to understand that." It explained.

Sakura tilted her head sadly. The fox stuck out the tip off its tail and stroked her with it. "Don't be sad. You have a new family now." The fox soothed gently.

Naruto suddenly started. "Oh, Kyuubi! Why are you sealed in me?" He asked. The Kyuubi tilted its head. "Because I was lost in my rage, because of a strange jutsu. A blonde man, quite similar to you, as a matter of fact, sealed me in here, to save his precious village." It said, frowning.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Sakura. "Um, wasn't the reason we did this jutsu to find out why we were so restless?" He asked. The Kyuubi frowned. "You need not go any further. I know. The creature you all were bitten by is known as a werewolf. It's a lesser demon-type. By biting people with its fangs, it can make them into werewolves as well. I am afraid that you will experience the first change pretty soon. And it will hurt." It warned.

Naruto scrunched up his nose. "Well, thanks for the help Kyuubi." He smiled slightly. The Kyuubi grinned, and looked at them all. "Since you all made a mental connection, I may be able to speak to you as well. And it seems to have lessened the tightness of the seal too. During your change, I will use my chakra to soothe your muscles, Naruto. If I am patient enough, I am sure I will manage to do it for you two as well." He nodded to them, and retreated to the back of his cage.

The three children faded out of the mindscape.

XXX

"So…we're going to turn into werewolves?" Sakura broke the silence. Naruto frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah. It might not be all bad though." He muttered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" He wondered. Naruto grimaced. "Well, think about it. Werewolves are said to be very strong. They have exceptional senses, and an intimidating form." He explained. His two friends nodded thoughtfully.

Sakura looked out the window, up to the sky. "…There are clouds in front of the moon…but they're going away…ack!" She squirmed as a beam of moonlight hit her. Naruto and Sasuke grimaced as she began tossing her head from side to side. "It's starting already…Let's get it over with, ne?" Naruto suggested, and exposed his hand to the moonlight.

Sasuke sighed and followed his lead.

XXX

"Gyaah!"

Kyuubi winced as he heard the young ones screams trough the mental link. Red chakra floated trough the bars, and on the outside, Naruto was already covered with it. Kyuubi concentrated, and made the chakra reach out to the other two children as well.

Using the chakra, he got a pretty good picture of what the children looked like. Sakura had light grey fur all over, and her ears were changing. Her teeth were coughed up, and her nose pushed out into a snout, making place for all the new teeth.

Sasuke had the beginning of a tail, his ears were changed, and dark grey fur was erupting all over him, nails changed rapidly into claws. His onyx eyes had flickered to red, with one tomoe in each.

Naruto was changing the fastest, and was almost done. He had grey fur, with darker grey fur between his shoulders, on his chest and his right leg. Sharp claws adorned his hands and feet, and white teeth glinted in the moonlight.

All three had a strange white patch of fur around their left eye. It was a half-circle, hollowed inside, like a moon. It was extremely detailed, to the point that inside the curling lines, one could see a wolf running on the surface of the moon.

It took only about 10 minutes, but for the children, it felt like hours. When they were done, they were all taller than their normal height by about 15 cm, and much more muscular. Sakura was slimmer than her two male friends, who had a more compact build.

"Ah, it's over. That's good." They started when they heard Kyuubi's voice in their heads. "K-Kyuubi? How did it go?" Naruto stammered, and blinked at his voice, which was much rougher than usual.

Kyuubi chuckled. "It went fine. Go take a look in the mirror." He suggested. The three children turned wolves rushed into the bathroom, and stared in awe. "Wow. Can we…can we control the transformation by will?" Sasuke wondered. The Kyuubi shrugged.

"Probably. It also seems that you can change into full wolf form as well." He informed them. Sakura cheered. "That's kind of awesome! Um, do you guys think I'm pretty like this?" She asked, blushing slightly.

Naruto grinned, showing off impressive fangs. "Yeah! Your fur is really shimmering, and your physic is awesome! …Your eyes are really pretty too, they glimmer…" Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah. You're the prettiest wolf I've ever seen, Ra-chan." He said.

"Thanks. You guys are cool too. Wonder why Naruto have different shades of color? We don't." Sakura tilted her head cutely. "I believe that it is of no consequence. I'm more interested in the markings around your eye." Kyuubi pondered inside his cage.

They looked in the mirror again. "Wow…it's cool. It's like a tattoo or something." Naruto gaped. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Wah! Kyuubi! How do we change back?" Sasuke exclaimed. The red fox frowned. "I have no idea. Think of your human selves." It sounded like a question.

The children, having no other options tried it out, and to their surprise, they lost their balance and fell. "Ouch…now I know why animals have tails." Sakura muttered, before realizing they were in human form again. But… "Ruto…Ke…we still have those tattoos." She frowned.

It was black, but other than that it was the same, around their left eye. Sasuke scrunched up his nose. "Well, nothing we can do about it. Be there in a minute!" He yelled. The unknown visitor sounded like he sighed. 'Wait, how do we know that?' Naruto questioned. "Superior senses." Kyuubi answered shortly.

They ran to the door and opened. A young man, or teen maybe, with a facemask and a headband over his left eye stood there with a bag of food. "Yo. I'm Kakashi. I got your food for the week." He introduced himself. Sasuke frowned. "We can take care of that ourselves." He meant.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm sure you can, but whatever you want, Hokage-sama have ordered me to do so, as well as check up on you." He explained. Sasuke pouted and opened the door wider. Naruto and Sakura looked curiously at the masked man.

"Why check up on us?" Sakura wondered. Kakashi shrugged. "Well, you are three seven years old living in a large place. Not to forget that Sasuke is the sole Uchiha survivor, Naruto is the Hokage's favorite, and you are an extremely gifted girl." He said.

Sakura frowned. "Gifted? I've got good chakra control and strength, but nothing else…" She muttered. Naruto shook his head. "Who cares if you're gifted or not? You're our best friend! That's it!" He declared. Sakura giggled, and Kakashi looked warmly at them, though slightly impassive.

"What are those markings around your eyes?" Kakashi questioned. They averted their eyes. "…Why do you care?" Sasuke glared at the silver-haired teen. He didn't answer immediately…seeming to be in thought.

"…I merely wondered why you had them in such an obvious place. I have one too, see?" He took of his left glove and showed them an exact copy of theirs on the back of his hand.

Naruto gaped. "You're a werewolf too!" He exclaimed. Kakashi chuckled and put on the glove again. "Yep. Though it was certainly a surprise that you are as well." He smiled, as was seen trough the cloth mask.

Sakura grimaced. "We were attacked one or two days before the massacre. We only changed today though. Why did you come so late anyway?" She asked. Kakashi shrugged. "I like the moon. It calms me down." He answered, and then tilted his head slightly. "How did you change back? It took me quite some time to figure out how to." He wondered. Sasuke shrugged. "It was Kyuubi's idea. He suggested we think of our human forms." He said.

Kakashi's eye was wide. "K-Kyuubi! You can talk to it?" He paled. Naruto waved his arms. "He's not all that bad! Someone cast a jutsu on him! Oh, and before you ask how Sasuke can talk to him, we merged our mindscapes." He explained.

Kakashi blinked. "…You can do that?" He asked. Sakura frowned. "You know, it should be impossible…" She commented. Sasuke waved his hand. "We're ninjas. We do the impossible." He shrugged.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "…Yeah. You're right I suppose. I have to go now, but I only wanted to point out one thing…you've all got grey streaks in your hair." He pointed lazily at them. Sakura frowned distastefully. "It's probably the color of our fur. Is that why your hair is grey too?" She wondered.

Kakashi shook his head. "The Hatake family had grey hair. My hair used to be darker before the wolf, but still grey." He explained, then waved and disappeared in a poof of smoke. The three children pouted after him. "Well, let's make some food! I'm starving!" Naruto claimed, and they carried the food to the kitchen.

XXX

Next morning, the three children were going out to the park, wanting to have something to do. Naruto carried with him the violin, along with a simple instructions book. Sasuke was playing his flute, randomly pressing fingers, simply to make some noise. Sakura had her nose in her book.

"Ne, Tomorrow school will start again." Sakura grumbled. Sasuke stopped playing and frowned. "And? If they ask about the tattoos or anything, we'll just lie, or not answer at all." He said. Naruto twitched. "They'll tell their parents. Parents are no good." He shivered.

Sakura and Sasuke frowned. "We know. Hey, do you think we'll find Kakashi today?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned hugely. "I bet! He's got silver hair, that's got to stick out! Let's look for him!" He yelled, and began running. The others laughed and ran after.

Some grown-ups looked disgusted after the demon child, only to take a double take when they saw the Uchiha survivor together with it.

XXX

"No, nope, nix, not there…" Naruto mumbled to himself as he looked over the market place from one of the rooftops. Sasuke and Sakura were looking over the places the blonde couldn't see. "Hm? What might you be looking for?" An amused voice asked.

"Oh, we're looking for Kaka-wolf…wait, huh?" Naruto spun around to watch said silver-haired teen chuckle. "My name is KakaSHI, not Kaka-wolf, Naruto-kun." He eye-smiled. "Oi! I'll call you whatever I want! Right, Ke, Ra?" Naruto asked. The two other children nodded fervently.

"Yeah. Would you prefer being Kaka-baka, hm?" Sasuke blew a raspberry at the older werewolf. He shook his head. "Kaka-wolf it is then. Anyway, why were you looking for me?" He asked. Naruto blinked. "We were bored. And all the other children are at the park, and then we can't be there." He explained.

Kakashi frowned slightly. "I see. What is that you have with you?" He gestured to their instruments and books. Sakura beamed. "I got a really smart book! I'm going to try tree-walking later, slowly, like the book says!" She cheered. Kakashi chuckled. "That's good, though you should be careful." He warned.

Sasuke smirked. "I got a flute. It occupies my mind, and it's relaxing." He said, and played a little. Kakashi nodded, and looked at Naruto. "I got a violin! Listen!" He cheered, and carefully began playing a small tune. Kakashi applauded them both. "It certainly is a good idea. I bet you'll be good at playing in no time…and Sakura? I think I know an …instrument…you can use…" He smirked.

Sakura looked hopeful. "Really? What?" She wondered. Kakashi shrugged. "I'll come by at the mansion later, okay? I'll bring it then. Until then, it's a secret!" He teased, and disappeared in a poof of smoke again. The three children pouted.

"Well, should we go home?" Sasuke suggested. Naruto and Sakura nodded. "Yup. This was fun. We should play Hide and Seek with Kaka-wolf more often!" Naruto declared, and jumped over the rooftops. Sakura and Sasuke laughed and followed once more.

**Well? What do you think? By the way, the nicknames Ke, Ra and Ruto are from the amazing story Team Tensai. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems I, as a matter of fact, have WAY too much spare time without Internet! So enjoy a new chapter of Team Werewolf! ^.^**

TEAM WEREWOLF

"…Run!" Naruto yelled with a grin as he dashed away from Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke ran at either side of the grayish-blonde haired boy, and they quickly split up, only to discover themselves caught in midair.

"School's important, you rascals." Kakashi's voice came, amused. Naruto tried to wriggle lose from the older man's claw-like nails to no use. "But it's so boring!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Still." Kakashi grinned as his claws receded into normal nails again. "Now will you follow me to school, or do I have to drag you there?" He asked. "Hn." Sasuke pouted indignantly, one small fang peaking over his lip.

"We'll go, we'll go! But Ra's right, it's boring." Naruto muttered as he landed on his feet again. Sakura and Sasuke looked to him, and he shook his head. "We still can't outrun Kaka-wolf, so it's no use. Other than dragging out time, which probably still won't help." He sighed.

"You're absolutely right, Naruto. Now come, come." Kakashi pointed towards the village, leading the three werewolf children out of the forest.

XXX

"You know it's either by free will, or by force. So really, you should probably just go inside."

Iruka's class looked curiously towards the still closed door as a drawling voice seemingly threatened someone. Iruka sighed as he recognized the voice.

"Oi! What's that? Ra, Ke, come on!" Everyone blinked as the door opened and three blurs of blonde, black and pink dashed in and tried to throw themselves out the window.

Unfortunately for them, both Iruka and Kakashi caught the three blurs, revealing Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke hanging indignantly. "You won't be making it out of the classroom before the end, Naruto." Kakashi chided, and then blinked as he saw all the students stare incredulously.

"Hi! I'm Kakashi, these three's guardian." He waved jovially and dumped Naruto and Sakura on the floor. Iruka carefully put Sasuke down. "You three are staying here whether you like it or not." The brown-haired teacher commanded, pointing up at the three empty seats in the back of class.

The trio of children marched dejectedly up the stairs, blowing a raspberry at Kakashi as he waved them goodbye.

"Holy crap, what was that?" Kiba Inuzuka demanded with wide eyes. Naruto looked at him with confused eyes. "What was what?" He wondered. "The whole thing! And what's with your hair?" The dog boy said.

"I really don't know what's so special. We didn't want to go to school, but Kakashi caught up to us when we ran out to the forest. And our hair is just going weird. I can't believe you discovered that before our tattoos!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba blinked stupidly. "Tattoos?" He wondered. Naruto turned more fully, and Kiba got a full view of the tribal-like crescent moon 'tattoo'. Sasuke and Sakura did too, though Sasuke seemed indifferent.

"You in the back, look forward while I'm talking!"

"Yes, sensei!"

XXX

"We haven't seen you guys in…3 days! Where've you been?" Kiba demanded as they sat underneath the shadow of a tree outside the school with lunch. Sasuke raised an eyebrow elegantly. "Fixing stuff." He said. Kiba glared at him.

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry about your family!" Ino Yamanaka yelled, her short blonde hair dancing as she ran towards them. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, while Sakura and Naruto sighed.

"They deserved it. Now leave me be." The raven-haired boy muttered. Everyone looked rather shocked, except his two friends.

"H-How can you say that?" Ino stuttered. Sasuke glared, annoyed at her. "Because they were a bunch of assholes the whole lot. Don't tell me you didn't meet anyone of them at the street?" He demanded.

Ino frowned, remembering how the dark-haired Uchiha's tended to act. "Yeah…but still…what about your brother? Won't you miss him?" She wondered. Sasuke snorted. "Of course I do. But it would definitely be a stupid idea to leave Konoha just to look for him. Didn't anyone tell you he was the one who did it?"

"Ke, I think that was supposed to be a secret." Naruto informed the other boy with a matter-of-fact voice. "Well, Sandaime would probably have made it official soon anyway." Sakura pointed out.

"You've all gone mad since we last saw you." Kiba said dryly. "They haven't changed the least, Kiba. They just hid it." Shikamaru Nara drawled lazily. Kiba blinked at him.

"Trust the smartest boy in our time to know that. Hey, Ra, Ke, lunch is soon over, so we only have two lessons left!" Naruto grinned, bounced up, did a cartwheel and ran inside as soon as the bell rang.

"Hey, you're not the only one who can do tricks!" Sakura grumbled and followed the exact same track as Naruto, except doing a back flip instead of a cartwheel.

Sasuke snorted and walked after his friends calmly, ignoring Kiba and Ino's stares.

XXX

"Kaka-wolf! Where'd you go? You promised to give me that instrument today!" Sakura yelled on top of her lungs, standing on the roof of one of the Uchiha mansions. Kakashi appeared in a whirlwind of leaves, looking dramatically miserable.

"Will you call me that now too? What has the world come to? And I remember saying next time I visited the mansion." The fully grey-haired man pointed out.

"Well, we're young wolf pups, right? And they are impatient. I just thought I'd act more like a wolf." Sakura smiled triumphantly, hefting up a large book about animals.

"Ra. What's with you and books?" Naruto inquired curiously. Sakura turned towards him with an indignant look on her face. "I like books! You can find out everything you need in a book." She said, pointing at him with the large book.

"Apparently, all that weight and being a wolf helps your strength too." Sasuke deadpanned, gesturing to how she held the book with one hand. Sakura blinked. "Oh." She quipped.

"Now, if you three rascals head back home, I'll come with the instrument, alright? I'll even add three bars of chocolate." Kakashi bargained, hoping to get the wild trio back behind walls.

"Hm…chocolate! …I thought dogs got sick by eating that?" Sakura blinked. "We're wolves, not dogs. And also, we're still somewhat human." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yay, chocolate!"

XXX

"Here. My mother invented this thing, as she wanted to make unorthodox music, for some reason. She called it a DJ board, for Disc Jockey. Though there are only one disc thing. I got a manual for you too." Kakashi put a strange board full of buttons and a small keyboard into the music room.

Sakura grinned happily, small fangs glinting in the light. Naruto looked curiously at the board, pushing some of the buttons, and started when a strange rhythm started to play.

"I already plugged in the speaker needed to make sound, and you also have a microphone with special voice effects. It's attached to the headphones. In the manual, there is also a song made by mother." Kakashi explained, turning off the buttons.

"…I think the acoustic instruments are easier." Sasuke deadpanned. Kakashi smiled, put his hand in his kunai pouch and pulled up three chocolate bars. "And I didn't forget these either. Are you impressed?" He added sarcastically.

"Impressively impressed, as a matter of fact. Now gimme!" Naruto grinned and tilted his head, looking very much like a puppy. Kakashi twitched and gave him the chocolate bar.

Sasuke merely held forth his hand with an adorable smirk with one fang peeking over his lip.

Sakura was already nibbling on hers, somehow having gotten it from Kakashi before either of the boys saw her.

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow, so I can't run around after you. But if I hear you haven't been at school, I won't help you train your endurance, fighting skills, strength or anything about ninja or wolf, as a matter of fact." Kakashi warned.

"We'll be good!" All three chorused, chocolate smeared around their mouths.

"That's good."

XXX

"Painting for every face, no correction, just cover up. She can't afford to come off hard, cause she's too cold to shiver. Too cold to shiver. Too cold to shiver…in this cold…she's too cold to shiver."

Sakura's voice, slightly twisted by her mic, rang through the music room as she used her new board to mix music into the song made by Kakashi's mother.

"She's actually quite good at that, and her voice is pretty, even though it's kinda changed by that mic." Naruto grinned. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah…I still prefer my flute. Though that thing is kind of interesting." He agreed.

Sakura turned the DJ board off with an irritated glance. "What do you think?" She asked. Naruto gave her a thumbs-up and a grin. "That was great! You're awesome, Ra!" He cheered. Sasuke nodded and smirked. "Real cool." He said.

"So…what should we do now?" Sakura wondered. Sasuke shrugged. "We could go out? I mean, that fenced in forest looks really interesting, and I really did like the feel of being a wolf." He smirked.

"Yeah, it's supposedly very dangerous, so that makes it all the better!" Naruto added with a grin.

"Then let's go!"

XXX

Anko Mitarashi was relaxing in the Forest of Death when she saw three strange shapes darting through the underbrush. They were all grey, though they seemed somewhat different.

A howl sounded, and Anko blinked. "Wolves? I thought there weren't any wolves here." She mused, leapt from her tree onto another, following the three grey shapes.

They stopped in a clearing, and Anko took a double take. The 'wolves' had a human-like form, and if their size meant something, they were probably quite young too. "…Werewolves, of course! I thought only Kakashi were one…" She muttered, forgetting said werewolves hearing.

The light one's ear twisted towards her, and all three turned to see her. She blinked, surprised, and they blinked too. "Huh. So…who are you? None of you are Kakashi, cause he'd probably be bigger." The purple-haired jonin said.

"You know Kaka-wolf?" The one with shining blue eyes wondered, and Anko wondered where she'd seen those eyes before. "You call him that? Hah, hilarious! And yeah, I'm one of the few that know his secret. Though I've never seen him in wolf form." She admitted.

"Kaka-wolf is our guardian, and we're Ra, Ke and Ruto!" The lightest one said lightly. Anko narrowed her eyes. "Nicknames, is it? Well, will you tell me who you are if I tell you who I am?" She wondered. The darkest wolf nodded.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi. Now tell me who you are?" The jonin asked with a grin. "Oh, I know you! You used to help me a lot before! Ah, I'm Naruto, that's Sakura and Sasuke." The one with blue eyes grinned, revealing sharp fangs.

"You three are wolves? Huh, strange." Anko blinked. Just then, they heard a roar echo through the clearing. The three wolves tensed, and Anko narrowed her eyes.

"You three better watch out. Though the forest itself isn't that dangerous, the creatures inside here are. I suppose you've got some instincts though. Use them." She suggested, before leaping away from the branch she stood on just as a large tiger arrived at the exact same spot.

Another tiger was circling Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, and they quickly glanced at each other. "Alright, as Anko said, use the instincts, don't lose ourselves to them. I'll attack from above, while you two attack from the sides. Okay?" Naruto said while glaring at the tiger.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sakura exclaimed, and all three burst into motion as the tiger leapt for them.

Sasuke darted in towards the tiger's side, quickly giving it a roundhouse kick and trying to slash it with his claws, though they only gave the large striped animal a small scratch.

Sakura came from the other side, crouching down on all four and snapping after the tiger with her powerful jaws, distracting it.

Then Naruto came from a tree above, quickly landing on top of the tiger and trusting his instincts, swung around and clamped his jaw around the tiger's neck. Sakura snapped her teeth locked around its front paw, while Sasuke bit the other front paw, keeping the cat from moving too much.

Slowly, the giant cat ceased to struggle, and soon lay limp at the forest floor. Naruto let go, quickly licking the blood off his muzzle. "Yuck, it doesn't taste particularly good." He muttered. "Eh, I don't think it's that bad." Sakura shrugged.

At that moment, the other tiger was tossed to lie next to the one they had beaten. Anko leapt down from the tree, twirling a kunai in her hand. "Good job, mini-wolves." She congratulated them with a grin.

"We're not mini-wolves." Sasuke grumbled. Anko laughed. "Yes you are. Chibi. Anyway, these dead guys will attract other predators, so we better get out now. I'll race ya!" She grinned even more, and then dashed away.

"Hey, you cheated!" Naruto yelled, darting after her. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and hurriedly ran after as well.

XXX

"So, why are you brats here anyway?" Anko wondered, lying on top of the fence. Naruto shrugged, now in human form again. "We were bored! And Kaka-wolf had to prepare for a mission tomorrow." He explained. "Though we did try to make music at home first." Sasuke pointed out.

"You brats making music? Huh." Anko smirked. "Well, it was more like playing it, but we don't have a lot of notes and music sheets, so we mostly make it up as we go along." Sakura explained with a grin.

"What do you lot play with, then?" The purple-haired jonin wondered curiously. Naruto grinned happily. "I got a violin! There are lots of music instruments in the Uchiha clan stuff-everything-unneeded-in-here rooms!" He exclaimed.

"I got a flute, and I like it, but I'd like to be able to play a guitar too." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura nodded. "I got a DJ board, though I'd rather call it a mixing table or something like. Kakashi's mom made it before she died. Do you play anything?" She asked.

Anko shrugged. "I used to play el-guitar and bass guitar. I haven't done so in a while though." She said. Naruto's eyes lit up and he grinned. "That's awesome! And I know what we can do now too! Cuz Anko can play el or bass guitar, and Sasuke guitar, Sakura her mixing table-thing and I can learn drums, so can we make a band!" He exclaimed.

Anko fell of the fence in surprise, while Sasuke and Sakura tilted their heads. "A band?" The purple-haired jonin asked incredulously. Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Come on, Anko!" All three werewolves pleaded, and Anko twitched as even the calm Sasuke gave her the puppy eyes look.

"Fine! But you'll be getting me a guitar."

"Already done! Let's go to the storage!"

XXX

Anko looked over the el and bass guitars Sasuke had found for her with a critical eye. The bass guitar was a dark, polished black, without a single scratch. The el guitar was strangely enough a dark purple with black patterns in the form of a twisting snake.

"This thing looks like it was made for me! Thanks, brat." She exclaimed, giving Sasuke a hug. He blushed slightly as he was pressed into her cleavage before being released.

"These are awesome too, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned as he finished looking over the drum set he found. All the needed parts were there, and it was colored black and dark crimson. Sasuke nodded and pulled forth a guitar for himself.

It was a normal acoustic guitar in light tree color. "I'll train on this until I'm good enough, then use a el guitar." The dark-haired boy mused. Naruto nodded as he dragged his drum set out to put it in the music room.

Inside, Sakura was mixing sounds in no particular order, merely getting more acquaintanced with her table/board.

"Oh, you guys found what you needed? Cool." She grinned, pulling her headphones off her head and putting them around her neck. Anko carefully put down her guitars and looked at the clock hanging at the wall.

"Hm, I have to report in to the Hokage now. I'll see ya sometime else, okay brats? If you want to find me, either go to the forest or this address." She gave Naruto a little slip of paper, and was gone in a whirlwind of leaves and a wave later.

"Cool, we have a new friend!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "Anko's awesome, and she's Kaka-wolf's friend too, so she's safe." The pinkette smiled. "Yeah, now let's get to work on these things." Sasuke smirked, testing his guitar.

XXX

"So you've met the three?" The Hokage questioned, mildly curious. Anko nodded with a grin. "Yeah, they're pretty tough for being kids. I first saw them running inside that forest, and followed them afterwards. They actually killed one of the giant tigers of the forest with their teamwork." She explained.

The Hokage looked somewhat shocked. "_That_ forest? Oh my." He said. Anko chuckled. "They weren't in any trouble, though I did tell them to search me out if they wanted in next time. I'll watch over them for ya." She waved her hand flippantly, and the Hokage sighed.

"Good, Anko. Please continue do so. Dismissed." He smiled vaguely, and Anko leapt out the window which the Hokage purposefully let open before the reporting.

XXX

"Eternal rival, what's this I hear? You've become someone's guardian!"

Kakashi sighed as he sat at the bar, and then turned around. "Volume down, Gai. You're hurting my ears! And yes, I'm now the guardian of three rascals." He smiled crookedly behind his mask.

"Sorry about the sound, Kakashi. But you know that's just how I am!" Gai grinned. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "In public, yes." He deadpanned. Gai chuckled. "And this is public. Besides, I'm not the only one with a mask." He pointed out.

Kakashi shrugged. "Do you want me to go around acting feral? Didn't think so. Anyway, how's your little ward doing?" He asked. Many didn't know it, but Gai was the guardian of Rock Lee, a little orphan boy without the ability to use chakra.

"He's fine, but I think he's lonely. Hm…would you mind if I came over so he could meet your 'rascals' as you so affectionately call them?" Gai grinned. Kakashi blinked. "…That's not a bad idea, actually. Those little wolves makes friends with anyone they decree good, and little Lee is most definitely within that category. I'll be away on a mission for a few days, as a matter of fact. If you could check on them while I'm away, I'd be really thankful. And then you could bring Lee. They're at the main Uchiha house."

Gai nodded. "I'll see you in some days, then. Bye, eternal rival!" He yelled on top of his lungs, wincing internally as he noted Kakashi fighting the urge to clap his hands over his ears.

XXX

**Lots of almost-random-somethingness in this story...Like it? Too bad if you don't, most of my stories are kind of crack-ish. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hah, I updated! I've neglected this story for a while... even though I like it. But, I finally got to working on it! **

**Hope you like. ^::^**

TEAM WEREWOLF

Currently, at the main Uchiha house, one could see a green, a pink, a black and a blonde blur running around like squirrels on crack. Gai had done as expected, and taken Rock Lee, his young ward with him to check on the three wolflings, and they became friends within two seconds.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given them sugar." Gai reflected, ducking under a flying chair before grabbing it and putting it carefully on the floor.

A redheaded man that looked to be in his early twenties, with thick whisker marks and exotic crimson eyes snorted. "I think not, no. It is strange though, that they'd react this way to sugar, yet not react at all to chocolate." He mused.

Gai nodded. "Well, sugar's only a part of chocolate." He pointed out. The redhead tilted his head and smirked. "A large part." He allowed. Gai grinned. "Say, Kyuubi, why are you out of Naruto?" He deadpanned, looking strangely calm.

Kyuubi waved his hand. "Why aren't you shouting about youthfulness? I told the boy of a way for me to get temporary access to the real world. It's quite simple, actually." He explained. Gai nodded.

"I suppose I've been quiet long enough, haven't I? Lee! How are you and your youthful friends feeling? Shall we eat some youthful dinner?" He yelled. Kyuubi glared and rubbed his pointed ears.

"Sensitive hearing here! That goes for the wolflings too."

"Oops."

XXX

"Gai-sensei, when will Kaka-wolf be back?" Naruto demanded, licking up the remnants of curry from his fingers, that he had resorted to using because he was too hungry after running around like a loon.

Gai made a show out of looking as if he was thinking, before deciding on an answer. "I don't know."

Kyuubi snorted. "Likely within 3-4 days, if it was an ANBU mission." He said smoothly. Sakura nodded. "One such as Kaka-wolf can use as few days as that, whereas others would use up to a week!" She claimed with a grin.

"Uncle too!" Lee yelled, pumping a fist in the air. He had taken to calling Gai uncle after a while, to the green-clad man's despair. "He'd need to change first. Anyone could spot him in those clothes." Sasuke said snidely, or at least as snidely as a cute kid on only 7 years old could.

"Ah, but appearances can be deceiving too, don't you know?" Kyuubi put in calmly. Sasuke puffed out his cheeks. "I do know! But I'm saying he's easy to spot with bright green clothes!" He huffed.

Gai grinned and disappeared. "Can you find me, then?" He asked, his voice echoing in the room. Sasuke scrunched up his nose and frowned when he couldn't.

"That's not fair! You're a jonin!" He muttered, and started when Gai appeared behind him. "But you said anyone could find me! It seems you were wrong!" The bright-clad man said cheerily.

Sasuke huffed.

"Well, we're not really used to our senses yet though! If we got your scent we could probably track you if you didn't hide it." Naruto said brightly. Sakura nodded resolutely.

"Yosh! I too shall train to get superior senses!" Lee exclaimed suddenly, grinning. Naruto blinked. "Is that even possible?" He directed the question to Kyuubi, who was looking at his claws. "Aa. Not as good as real animals, but one can train one's senses to become better than the norm. Need a lot of concentration. I'm pretty sure Lee would manage." He mused.

"Yeah! We'll help you, Lee!" Sakura decided with a resolute grin. Sasuke and Naruto nodded determinedly.

Gai grinned brightly.

XXX

When Kakashi returned home, he half expected something to happen. Strangely enough, it didn't. Now curious, the silver-haired man went to the Uchiha grounds, only to blink as he heard instruments.

Walking into the main house, he was somewhat unsurprised to see Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and… Anko? Okay, scratch that, he was surprised.

"Hey, Kakashi! The brats have been good!" The purple-head grinned as she put away her bass guitar. "Yeah, we have! And Gai-sensei even helped us find some super awesome weapons!" Naruto declared, grinning like a loon.

"I see… and what are those super awesome weapons, if I may ask?" Kakashi raised one eyebrow curiously.

Sakura darted up from her seat and put her headphones at the mixing table. Hurriedly, she ran out, then came in with, of all things, a big battle-axe. It was roughly as long as she was, with a larger-than-average blade that reached halfway. The handle was dark grey, and looked like thick rope, coiled around the metal. The blade itself was a lighter shade of grey.

Kakashi blinked, dumbfounded. "…That's some weapon." He acquiesced. Sakura giggled happily and hefted the too-large-for-a-6-years-old-girl axe on her shoulder.

Sasuke had already gone and found his new weapon, it being an ink black, wicked-looking scythe. It was about double his height, with one large blade and wire-chain connected to its bottom. At first glance it seemed heavy, but the ease of which Sasuke carried it proved otherwise.

Kakashi sighed inaudibly. "I sure hope you know what you're doing with these things…" He muttered. Sasuke huffed haughtily, an adorable pout on his face.

Lastly was Naruto, who had two silver sickles with a long chain connected between them. The sickles themselves had black handles, and were slightly too large for Naruto, but he held them correctly, and so Kakashi reflected it couldn't be that bad.

"You should've seen them when Gai first found those things for 'em. Little miss wolfie here made a huge crack in the ground; mister grouchy cut a tree in two, and mister sunshine decapitated the training dolls." Anko laughed, enjoying Kakashi's look of faint shock.

Naruto grinned happily. "Gai-sensei said we have natural skills with these!" He explained.

"And that you'd like them too." Sasuke said accusingly. Kakashi nodded. "I do like them…they just seem a bit big for small wolves like you." He smirked. 'I should've known.' He thought flatly, though fondly.

XXX

"Gai!" Kakashi called to the for once not green-clad man. He was wearing ANBU clothing. "Hm, Kakashi?" He blinked curiously as he put his mask, a rabbit-themed one, at his belt.

The silver-haired man reached into his pouch and gave the other one an item. Gai looked closer at it, and blinked. "Is this…?" He wondered, a bit of awe in his voice. Kakashi nodded. "Sensei's soul fragment seal. Push some chakra into it, and I'll come help… at least some of me. Keep it on always, right? Thanks for watching the scoundrels."

With that, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Gai smiled gratefully at the place where his friend had stood, and put the item, an earring with seals, in his ear.

XXX

"No, you're doing it wrong. Focus on dragging it, then pushing it to the desired place."

Kakashi was curious when he heard a smooth voice offer advice to, assumably, one of his brats. He went to the training grounds, and raised one eyebrow at seeing a redhead bonking Naruto on the head.

"But it isn't that easy! It's resisting! Can't you do anything?" The blonde pouted. The redhead snorted. "I can, but that would defeat the purpose of the exercise. Hello, Hatake." He turned, and Kakashi eyed his thick whisker marks warily.

"Kyuubi." He concluded. The redhead nodded. Naruto looked up and launched himself at Kakashi, giving him a huge hug. "Kyuubi's real nice! He's helping me with using his chakra!" He explained.

A dark and a pink head poked out of the door to the dojo, and Kakashi oofed as two hyper werewolf kids and Naruto pushed him to the ground. Kyuubi snickered silently, ignoring Kakashi's death glare.

"You can get off now." He drawled. The three kids whined, and didn't relinquish their hold on him. "You should listen to your guardian, brats. He is responsible for the punishments for not listening, isn't he?" Kyuubi smirked languidly as all three nearly jumped off, Sakura and Sasuke's transformation wearing off.

"We've been training on shifting! And sparring in our wolf forms. Kyuubi says it's smart in case we need to use it." Sakura said matter-of-factly. Kakashi dusted himself off and nodded. "That's good. Does it hurt still?" He wondered.

All three shrugged in unison. "Kyuubi's chakra numbs me when it happens, but he can't reach out to Sasuke and Sakura all the time. But I don't think it hurts that much anymore!" Naruto declared, the two others nodding.

"A few times more, and none of them will hurt while shifting anymore. A bit of discomfort yes, but nothing worse." Kyuubi intoned. Kakashi nodded. "Alright. Now, have you eaten today?" He asked.

Three heads shook no, and Kyuubi snorted. "They wanted to wait for you. I've shown them how to prepare a good meal, and they so do wish to show you." He chuckled.

"Yeah! Come Kaka-wolf!" Naruto insisted, pulling on his arm. Kakashi resigned himself to following, giving a glare to Kyuubi when he chuckled.

XXX

"Have you been with any other kids than Lee?" Kakashi wondered, as he enjoyed the meal the children – and Kyuubi – had made. All three shook their heads. "No, cuz other kids are boring!" Naruto declared.

"Or they're stupid." Sakura remarked.

"Or childish." Sasuke added.

Kakashi sighed and palmed his face. "You mustn't look at it so negatively! Okay, then we have plans for the rest of the week. You guys go to the playground and look for other kids to play with." He decided, ignoring their pouts.

"Listen to Hatake, brats. You may survive all on your own, but it's far better to survive when one has loved ones to come back to…" Kyuubi drawled seriously. Kakashi looked up, surprised, and watched Kyuubi's eyes glaze over, as if he was remembering something before he shook it off.

"But we have each other!" Sakura pointed out. Both the adults shook their heads. "Just find more friends… you won't regret it." Kyuubi finished, before giving a lazy salute and dissolving into red mist that seeped into the seal on Naruto's stomach.

Kakashi watched the children's faces go through multiple emotions, and came to the conclusion that they were talking telepathically. Again. Keeping him out of it.

"Fine, we'll find more friends then. See ya later, Kaka-wolf!" Naruto waved happily and dashed out the door, Sasuke and Sakura following. Kakashi sat at and looked at the four unclean plates at the table beside his own. "Damn…I'm not doing the dishes!"

XXX

Naruto was attempting to balance himself on his head, while Sakura was reading in another of her large books and Sasuke was trying to break Naruto's concentration.

"G-give it back!" A small voice yelled, and all three looked up to see Hinata, a shy girl from their class, looking distraught as three bullies were tossing her doll between each other.

With nary a glance, all three of the wolflings ceased playing around and ran over to them. "Hey! Give back Hinata's doll! Or we'll hurt you!" Naruto declared, baring his lengthening fangs.

Hinata looked surprised, while the bullies just laughed. "Don't say we didn't warn you!" Sakura shouted, chucking her book at one of them. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Yeah!" Sasuke sneered, doing hand signs. "Fire style, great fireball jutsu!" He said, and breathed out. A small fireball descended upon one of the other bullies, and set his clothes on fire.

Naruto just snarled, gave a flying kick and a punch, before catching the doll and giving it to Hinata.

"We told ya!" All three chorused as the bullies ran away in tears.

Hinata was awed by the display, and impulsively gave Naruto a hug when he returned her doll to her. "Um, thank you!" She beamed. Naruto grinned. "No problem! Right?" He directed the last part towards his two best friends, who nodded.

"Those bullies had it coming. It's so unnecessary too!" Sakura sniffed, picking up her book. Hinata looked curiously at it, and noted that it was titled 'Werewolf lore'.

"Aa. Just come to us if you get troubles." Sasuke agreed with a cute smirk. Hinata clutched her doll in her hand and smiled shyly. "I will… does that mean we're friends?" She asked hopefully.

The three wolflings looked at each other, and then nodded. "Sure! That means we've got three friends now! Kaka-wolf better be satisfied soon…" Naruto grinned. Hinata blinked curiously.

"Um, where did you get those tattoos? They're pretty…" She wondered. Sakura scratched her cheek idly. "I don't think we can tell you yet. But maybe after we've been friends for a while!" She assured.

"Oh… okay."

"So… wanna play a game?"

XXX

"My friends! What are you doing out this fine day? You tend to stay at the compound?" Lee's exuberant voice came as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke clamped their hands over their sensitive ears.

"Lee! Lower the volume! And we're playing with a new friend, her name's Hinata!" Naruto declared, pointing at the blushing girl. After Lee came a boy that looked similar to Hinata, and everyone except Hinata were surprised when he started glaring at her.

"Hey, stop glaring at Hinata, or I'll bash your face in!" Naruto threatened, blue eyes narrowed. The boy scoffed. "You are weak. Those who are weak cannot defeat the strong." He declared.

The three wolflings stood up in an imitation of the boy's stiff posture, pulling it off perfectly. Lee was looking worried, knowledgeable of his werewolf friends' strength.

"Weakness is but an obstacle to be traversed." Sakura drawled with her arms crossed.

"Defeat? That word holds no meaning without a context." Sasuke sneered.

"Pull out all reasons you have, they don't matter. No one looks down on our friends!" Naruto finished, cerulean blue eyes darkening to stormy grey.

The boy scoffed again. Lee frowned. "Neji, you really should listen… They're strong." He warned. "It doesn't matter. They cannot defeat me!" Neji sneered.

"Fine. You bratty Hyuuga!" Naruto taunted as he used a trick Kyuubi showed him to disappear and appear behind the white-eyed boy, allowing him to kick the boy forward.

Neji stumbled, and span around, hands glowing with chakra, only to be surprised by Sakura bitch-slapping him… with her book.

Sasuke, who allowed his nails to grow into claws before swiping after the Hyuuga boy, delivered the final attack. Neji barely avoided it, getting a rift in his clothes.

Then all three gave him a solid punch/kick to his jaw, stomach and legs.

"Stop! Please! Neji… he's not that bad!" Hinata suddenly cried out. Naruto put his hands in his pockets. "I don't care. You were clearly hurt by that guy, even if you try to deny it." He growled.

Sakura bared her fangs at the wincing Neji. "You don't have any reason to be angry at Hinata either. Well, unless you're jealous that she was born in the main family and you were not?" She sneered, giving out some information she had gotten on the Hyuuga clan.

"Lee, you better take him to get patched up. He'll have bruises for sure." Sasuke said dispassionately. Lee nodded sadly, and hauled Neji up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." He muttered. All three shook their heads. "Not your fault!" They assured.

Naruto looked into the ground with a frown. _'That was strange… We usually wouldn't react that strongly, right?'_ He thought. _"You're right, we were much more violent…' _Sakura agreed. _"We'll talk to Kyuubi and Kaka-wolf later. We have to apologize to Hinata.'_ Sasuke said.

"We're sorry, Hinata. We're just not too fond of assholes like that… and we're a bit crazy in the head today." Naruto apologized, sounding very sincere.

Hinata nodded shakily. "Um… I understand… We're still friends…Um, I have to go and see to Neji." She waved goodbye, and walked after Lee and Neji.

The wolflings collapsed sadly.

"She's afraid of us now!" Naruto cried with a pout.

"She's angry at us!" Sakura sniffled.

"…" Sasuke was silent, a disappointed pout on his face.

'…_You brats, cease the moping and get back home. I'll talk to you there."_

XXX

Kakashi scratched his head, a bit troubled.

All three of the wolflings were looking at the floor, looking rather sad. Kyuubi lounged in the couch, exotic red eyes regarding the kids calmly.

"So you liked the violence, and you were easily angered." Kakashi mused. They nodded. The silver-haired man looked closer at them. Though hard to notice, he could see that their hair had gone even grayer than before.

"That is the wolf side of you acting up." Kyuubi drawled. The three looked at the fox in human form curiously. "So far, the wolf has been an almost completely separate part of you, but now it is merging to become you. Don't misunderstand, it is still a different part, but it's much closer to the surface." He explained.

"That's right. For young wolves, it is hard to suppress this. Therefore, I took the liberty of getting you this." Kakashi held forth his hand, and the three eyed the three necklaces confusedly.

"What does that help?" Naruto blinked. Kakashi turned the necklaces in his hand. "They've got specially made seals on them, which will suppress your wolf side until you have it under control. You'll still have your strength and other passive wolf things, but you can't fully shift." He explained.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura picked up one each, and got some help from their silver-haired guardian to fasten the chain choker necklaces around their necks.

"This'll help, right?" Sakura asked. Both Kakashi and Kyuubi nodded.

"Fine. Now we have to go and apologize to Hinata again! …And maybe Neji too." Sasuke scrunched up his nose, and the three of them bounded out, their energy not diminished the least.

Kyuubi and Kakashi gave each other a glance, and rolled their eyes simultaneously.

XXX

**Yeah... it wasn't exactly what I had in my thoughts when I started, but it ended up like this anyway. Strange. **

**Please review!**


	4. AN

I am so, so sorry.

And with that, you already know what I'm going to say, no?

I'm discontinuing the story. There. Done it. I know this is unfair and annoying - I do know how annoying, because I've felt the same when stories I found interesting were discontinued - but I simply can't write a story that holds nothing for me. I've... grown away from it, I think. I know this explanation doesn't excuse the fact that you people would like to read more and I'm a mean person for not writing more, but that's how it is.

BUT anyone who would like to continue or rewrite the history are free to do so!

Again, sorry about discontinuing.


End file.
